Point of Purchase (POP) electrical stand-up displays are typically constructed by cutting a small hole out through rigid cardboard that has been imprinted with graphics. An LED is then manually pushed through the hole, so the LED protrudes from a front of the cardboard and is secured in place with tape positioned at a back of the cardboard. A conductive wire extends to a power transformer box, which is attached to the back of the cardboard by double sided adhesive tape. A power cord is run from the power transformer box to an external power outlet in a wall. When activated, the LED blinks on and off.